Dreaming of Hardwork
by IdTheSwordsman
Summary: Shikako Nara just can't catch a break. First her mission end up getting her killed, then she doesn't even get her chase at the hear after, she's been reincarnated again, this time into a world even weirder then the last. At least this time she's not alone even if she has no clue where she is. Mushoku Tensei crossover. Rated M for crass humour and violence in the later chapters
1. Prolouge

Dreaming of Hard Work

all rights to Naruto are kishimoto's, mushoku tensei is owned by kadokawa publishing and its author, shikako nara's silverqueen's I'm just borrowing her, support the original releases.

Prologue

I'm a 34 year old, dying, reincarnated shinobi.

I was a heathy specimen of what a shinobi could be, without going overboard and ending up a muscle bound Kumo idiot. Seriously killer looks ridiculous with all that muscle. We all knew it.

I wasn't dying three hours ago; I was a respected Jonin and sensei, who hadn't failed a mission in a decade.

Until I was ambushed by missing-nin and left protecting my second Genin squad. Lucky sevens again, I'm so proud.

Shika will be OK, he knew this would happen eventually, even if I kept ignoring his requests to retire, or at least slow down.

In the end it was my self-sacrificial streak that got me.

It started as a normal enough mission. My team were waiting for our last member to arrive, an Inuzuka his years dead last, prankster and all round pain in my ass.

I was waiting with the client, an atypical merchant type, hired us for a simple protection run from here to grass. The kunoichi of the squad was staring between her team mate, me, and the road, an odd cross between Sakura and Tenten, the last member of the squad was a Hyuga, was standing stoically off to the side, but I could tell he was getting annoyed.

When the Inuzuka finally arrived we set off.

For the first few days, traveling at civilian speed is a pain in the ass but it gave me some time to catch up on my reading, Naruto was actually a decent author and Hinata was always willing to help 'inspire' him. The first sign something was wrong was when the client barely even flinched at my team killing some bandits, but I just wrote him off as jaded, everyone in this world was to a point, I'd figured that out years ago.

Then there was twenty Jonin surrounding us, one throwing a kunai at the Inuzuka brat. Too late to deflect it I tackled him to the floor taking a poisoned senbon to the liver in the process, damm that would be fatal in five minutes without proper treatment. Well if I was going to die I may as well take theses idiots with me.

Catching them all in a shadow jutsu was painfully easy they came right at me sure of their victory. Yelling at the kids to run I held them for as long as possible. Heh everyone said I'd end up blowing myself up one day, time to prove them right I guess.

Maybe now I go to wait for my loved ones, my precious people, see Kakashi, Guy, Negi, and all the others, mom, dad, maybe even people from my first life. I'll get that rest that Shika was going on about, have a nice vacation.

Should I? Why not? It'll be funny. "m-*cough* my art, is AN EXPLOSION! KATSU!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Part 1

I woke up, that's good, possibly, but I was sure that sealing array was the equivalent of the Elemental Nations first nuke, there really shouldn't have been anything to wake.

Light blinds me as I open my eyes, narrowing them I take a look around.

There's a really pretty woman in the room, looking at me, maybe I am in heaven, this woman could pass for an angel, and I'm pretty sure I've never seen clothing like that in the Elemental Nations either. So only my mind could produce an illusion like this one.

There's also a man here I've never seen before. Wait he's coming this way, and he just picked up a baby? Yes, that's a baby, and now he's picking me up.

Oh no not again. This isn't fair, where's my here after, the pure land, the angels, the fluffy clouds, heck I'd even settle for eternal damnation about now, at least then I wouldn't be alone.

Aw hell, I'm alone aren't I? no Naruto, no Sasuke, no Ino or Chogi, no Shika. I'm alone.

It's not even an afterlife so I won't even see my parents, either of them, any of them. These people look younger than I did when I died in both my previous lives.

No that's not fair to them, I'm just being angry because I've been born again, and I'm alone, and a baby, and a baby alone.

I'll treat them like siblings then, older siblings even. That wouldn't be so bad. At least I'm a twin again, he'll never replace Shika though, I'll treat them like a little sibling then.

OK new world, wonder witch one, this room seems kind of basic, nope no clues here. Oh the renascence fair cloths, maybe George R. , Westeros would be cool, or not, it is kind of violent. Mabey Tolkien, I could deal with that. Yeah, Tolkien, I could kill orcs, or toss a dwarf or a hobbit (not that way, perverts), better still I could troll Gandalf, I can call him Ian constantly, to bug him, yep I can definitely do Tolkien.

Part 2

Being a baby sucks, I think I managed to repress how boring this was the first time I was reincarnated.

Board, board, board, and so much trauma, I just poop, then cry. Get hungry, then cry. Then poop some more. Mostly I try not to cry if I can help it as a matter of pride, but sometimes being clean is better than being proud.

We have a maid, another person I will have to kill to extinguish the memories of me craping myself. But still this is a good sign, we are well of enough to afford a maid in what appears to be a pre-industrial revolution world, then I probably don't have to worry too much about life in the near future, barring a catastrophic- no don't go there, quickly touch wood.

Lucky Sevens, be gone! Haa! Almost had me there.

I really need something to do. I wonder if they have shogi in this world, I'll definitely have to introduce it if they don't. I couldn't go a lifetime without shogi, not anymore, to many good memories to just forget.

Part 3

At six months old I can crawl, it's awesome, not quite tree hopping at jonin speeds, but still I can move, again.

A bit at least, and I've picked up the language well enough that I can understand pretty much all of what's going on around me still holding out on those first words, not that I can't say them, I'm just saving them for when I can use them to best effect, maybe get myself something other than breast milk to eat, or maybe a story, nice and historical, a good legend would let me deem where I am, and what the local values are. Best not to step on too many toes if the will of fire isn't a well-accepted ideology here.

"They'll run somewhere else if I take my I off them,"

"isn't it good to see the twins so active? I was really worried when they didn't cry when they were born."

"Even now, they don't cry."

This is quite interesting, I'd noticed my brother was a little weird, I had suspected he was more than he appeared like me. He may just be picking up habits from me, but I swear he doesn't act like a baby any more than I do. I saw what Shikadai, Bolt, and Himawari were like as babies and he's odd even by my standards.

For now I'll put it aside, still it was funny as all heck when the maid came in and tried to do what I can only guess to be an exorcism, had to try my hardest not to laugh. Anyway I did see the area around where we lived from one of the windows. It's a village, not like the hidden village, but an actual village, thatch cottages and all. Dad appears to be the closest thing to a ninja in this place, I've seen him swinging around a sword in the courtyard, I'll admit he's pretty good with it, a solid chunin on kenjutsu alone, but I've never seen him use anything like ninjutsu, maybe there isn't anything like that in this world, but I have noticed some energy in this world, in my parents mostly, but also in the maid too, my brother and I only have a little of it, and his is a little strange, but that's OK, it shouldn't really matter right now.

Today, my brother and I are at the window watching dad, I think this is the first time he's seen dad with his sword out. He seems shocked and falls off the chair we are on, I try to catch him only to fall with him, banging our heads.

I hear a scream, as our mother sees us fall, dropping the laundry.

"Rudi, Tabby, are you OK?!"

She appears to be concerned but she, not so much I'd think one of us was bleeding or something. Though I wish the throbbing in my head would stop.

"Phew, you seem fine."

Tell that to my aching head, I whine internally, I know I'm acting like a baby , but guess what, I am one.

Then she places her hand to each of our heads.

"To be safe... Let the power of God be converted into a bountiful crop, and bestowed unto those who have lost the strength to stand once more, HEALING"

I almost panic when I see the faint light, glowing from here hand, but instead of the discomfort I had come to associate with medical ninjutsu, this was comforting, and as my headache cleared I could only stare in awe at what I had just seen.

The chakra of this world seemed to work mostly the same from what I had seen, if a little easier to use, but that I hadn't felt any pain from it like I had chakra before, maybe I wasn't giving enough credence to my chakra hypersensitivity, writing off a physical reaction as psychosomatic. Oh well, live and learn, I guess. Just be glad I can still sense things and don't have to feel constant pain for it, not looking any gift horses in the mouth here, no sir.

"See, it's OK now. After all you mom was a renowned adventurer," she said boastfully.

Adventurer, dammit, I was in the world of some game then, you know what I give up I'll figure out where I am later.

"What's wrong."

Our father puts his head through the window as he hears mother's scream.

He was covered in sweat from exercising outside.

"Listen to me, dear. Rudi and Tabby fell of a chair."

"Well it's no good if a child isn't active."

Well isn't he going for parent of the year, he should be a little concerned at least.

Mom didn't back down though maybe because they were head wounds.

"Just a moment, dear. They aren't even one year old yet. Would you worry a little more!"

"Despite that, children are meant to grow up falling down to become sturdy. Besides, if they get hurt, can't you just treat them?"

"Yes, but still I'm worried they may get heavily injured and I won't be able to heal them…"

"They'll be fine."

Dad said embracing her tightly.

Mum's face turned red.

"I was worried when they didn't cry at all, but if their this naughty I'm sure they'll be fine."

Thar night they put us in the other room to sleep, and I learned the house is not very well sound-proofed, and dad had a lot of stamina.

Troublesome.

Still magic.

Part 4

Time passed and I learned more of the language of this world. Mostly it was things like names of people and places. For instance dad was called Paul, mum was called Zenith, and the maid was called Lilia.

I learned that we live on the central continent, in the kingdom of Asura, in Buena village.

I also learned my full name, as well as my brothers, he is called Rudeus.

I am Tabitha Greyrat, reincarnated ninja, and I will live in a new world.


	3. Interlude - the maid

Interlude – The Maid.

Part 1

Lilia was once a guards-maid for Asura's concubines.

A guards-maid is a maid who is also a guard.

Guards-maids will usually do a maid's job, but if anything happens, they will take up a sword to protect their master.

Lilia faithfully accomplished her duty. As far as her work as a maid is concerned, there were no complaints.

But as a sword fighter, her ability is average, a dime a dozen.

And thus, she got careless in a battle against an assassin who targeted a newly-born princess, and she got injured in the leg by the enemy's dagger.

The dagger was coated with poison that was specifically meant to kill royalty.

There was no antidote or healing magic that was capable of treating such a calamitous poison.

The wound was immediately treated, and she survived thanks to her doctors trying a variety of methods to cure her, but there were side effects that lingered.

There was no problem caused to her everyday life, but she could never run or stomp again.

The kingdom then sacked her without hesitation.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, and Lilia accepted this fate herself.

Having lost her abilities, it was a given that she'd lose her position.

Even though she wasn't given compensation money, she considered it fortunate that she wasn't secretly silenced because she served in the inner palace.

Lilia then left the capital.

The mastermind behind the assassination attempt wasn't found.

Having understood the rules of the concubines' staff, she knew there was a possibility she might become the next target.

Perhaps the palace let Lilia wander to leave to lure out the mastermind.

She always wondered why she, who had no significant background, had been accepted in the inner palace. It was now that she finally understood; they simply wanted to hire maids who could be used and discarded.

No matter the reason however, she had to leave the capital as quickly as possible, for her own safety.

Even though the kingdom treated her as bait, she had no obligation to stay as she was not ordered to in any way.

And she had no sense of duty to fulfill.

Lilia discreetly switched stagecoaches while traveling, and arrived at the Fedoa region, which had extensive agricultural lands and was located at the border.

It was a relaxing place of vast wheat fields, with the exception of the fortress city Roa, where the ruler lived.

Lilia intended to find work there.

But, as her leg was injured, she was unable to find a job that required physical strength.

She could resort to teaching swordsmanship, but it was best for her to be hired as a maid, because the salary was higher.

At this border, there were many who could wield a sword, and many who could teach swordsmanship, but a maid thoroughly versed in domestic affairs was relatively rare.

Since the supply was so little, the salary would be bigger.

However, it would be dangerous for her to be hired by the ruler of Fedoa, or any high class noblity of similar status...

Such people would surely have relations with the king.

If they knew she was a maid who once worked for the concubines palace, there was the possibility that she would be treated as a political tool.

And for that reason, Lilia stayed far away.

She didn't want to experience a near-death situation again.

Even though it was a little unfair to the princess, Lilia hoped to stay far away from the royals' contention for power.

But, if her salary was too low then there wouldn't be enough money to send to her family.

Trying to find a safe job and a guaranteed salary sure wasn't easy.

Part 2

After running around everywhere for nearly a month, Lilia came across a recruitment note.

A lower class knight from Buina village, located in the Fedoa region, was looking to hire a maid.

On the top of that, the note said he would give special priority to someone with experience in taking care of children or who had knowledge of midwifery.

Buina was a tiny village on the edge of Fedoa.

A village among villages. An extremely rural village.

It was very inconvenient, but this was the place that she sought.

The employer being a lower class knight was also an unexpectedly fine find.

And most importantly, she recognized the prospective employer's name.

Paul Greyrat.

He was Lilia's protégé.

A noble's profligate son, who on one day, suddenly barged into the dojo where Lilia was learning swordsmanship.

According to him, he had left home after a quarrel with his father, and had come to the dojo to learn swordsmanship.

Albeit a different style, he too did study swordsmanship at home, and soon after, surpassed Lilia.

Lilia was not amused by this fact, but she had since understood that she had no talent, and gave up.

Paul, who was utterly brimming with talent, was later banished from the dojo after making a mistake.

He only left Lilia a single sentence, "I'm becoming an adventurer."

A man like a tempest.

It was 7 years since they went their separate ways.

At that time, he had actually become a knight and gotten married...

Though she didn't know what sort of hurdles he had experienced in his life, Paul wasn't a bad guy as far as Lilia could remember.

If she told him about her problems, she was sure that he would help her.

If that didn't work out, then she would just mention some past events.

There were a few things she could use to negotiate.

Having contemplated all these factors, she headed to Buina.

Paul employed Lilia without any fuss.

It seemed he was really anxious as his wife Zenith was about to give birth. To twins none the less.

Lilia had been taught extensively in midwifery for the princess's birth. Moreover, she was someone that Paul was acquainted with and he knew her background.

Lilia was received with a warm welcome.

Her salary was also more than what she had expected, so her wish was achieved.

Part 3

The children was born.

There weren't any labor issues or anything. It went just as she was trained for in the inner palace.

There were no problems at all. It was very successful.

However, the children didn't cry when they were born.

Lilia broke into a cold sweat.

The babies drew out amniotic fluids immediately after they were born, but they merely lifted their heads up without any emotion, and made no sound.

The expressionless faces was reminiscent of a stillborn child.

Lilia touched the baby, and he had a heartbeat. He was breathing too.

But he just wasn't crying.

Lilia remembered the words of a senior guards-maid.

That babies who don't cry at birth usually have complications.

The instant when she thought of this.

"Ah, ah." The babies looked over to her, and mumbling something in their grogginess.

Lilia relaxed after hearing that.

Even though there was no evidence for it, she felt that there would be no problems.

Part 4

The boy's name would be Rudeus, the girl was Tabitha.

He was an uncanny child, never crying or fussing. At first, she assumed his body was slightly weaker, and that taking care of him wouldn't require much effort.

The girl, Tabitha, wouldn't be much trouble either, only crying out if she needed to be changed, but otherwise totally silent.

They soon put an end to that idea as soon as they could crawl. The moment they were capable of it they got everywhere in the house.

Everywhere in the house. Kitchen, back door, storage, cleaning equipment place, fireplace...

They even climbed to the second story, though it was beyond her how they did it.

They were as bad as each other, if you didn't watch one of them they'd be off

Rudeus never left the house though, he looked out of the window often enough, but he never left.

Tabitha on the other hand could barely be kept in the house, she'd disappear just to be found asleep under a tree hours later.

Something about the twins set Lilia on edge, for different reasons though.

Most of the time, Rudeus would be smiling.

Sometimes he'd be looking at the vegetables, staring at the flickering candle flames, or just looking at panties that were yet to be washed.

Rudeus mumbled sounds and showed a smile that made people feel simply disgusted.

It was a smile that naturally disgusted people.

Tabitha, though would just watch you, and she'd get this look. It was a look Lilia was very familiar with, growing up in a sword school, like she was deep in thought calculating the best way to cut down a skilled opponent.

When Lilia was working in the inner palace, she'd had to go to the main palace for her missions, and the higher ranked officials nobles that she met there had similar smiles.

They were bald, had pudgy bellies, and were leering at her when they stared at her breasts. Very similar to a baby boy that was born not long ago.

It was exceptionally scary when she had to carry Rudeus.

His nostrils would flare, the corners of his mouth would rise, and his breathing hastens as he buried his face into her chest.

And then he would make strange noises, "Huuu" and "Orhhh", seemingly laughing as he made these sounds.

At that instant, Lilia's whole body was dominated by a terrible shivering cold.

And she has the urge to throw the baby and smash him into the ground.

This baby was not cute in any way. That smile caused fear in others.

It was the same smile the high ranking officials had when they bought many young female slaves.

He was supposed to be a baby who was just been born.

The girl on the other had was like the mercenaries such men would bring with them, the competent ones with cold eyes that could usually be found in the corner waiting for trouble. Expecting it.

Lilia felt unbearable discomfort, and even experienced feelings of peril when she thought things over.

This babies are very strange. Could there be that there was something bad possessing them? Or perhaps it was something similar, like a curse.

Having thought this through, she started to feel extremely anxious.

She went to the item shop, and spent the pitiful amount of money that she had to buy some necessary things.

When the Greyrats went to sleep, she did her home's ritual to chase evil away.

Of course, this was kept from Paul and his family.

The second day, after carrying Rudeus again, Tabitha staring at them, Lilia understood.

It was useless.

And he was still as disgusting as usual. It was eerie that a babies would show such expressions.

Zenith said, "When feeding this baby milk, he will lick..."

This had become just outrageous.

Paul had no restraint when it came to women, but never did he become disgusting to this extent.

This was too strange to be dismissed as hereditary.

Lilia remembered again.

She had heard of a story in the palace.

In the past, an Asuran prince was possessed by a demon. To revive that demon, he would crawl around on his limbs every night.

And when an unsuspecting maid hugged him, the prince stabbed her with a knife hidden behind him, killing her.

It was too scary.

 _Is Rudeus or Tabitha something like that?_

There was no doubt. He was that kind of devil.

 _Their still obedient for now, but one day they'll awaken, and when everyone is asleep, one by one they'll..._

Ahh...It's too early, too early to decide this. I shouldn't have taken this job.

"I'll get attacked sooner or later.

...Lilia was a person who seriously believed in such superstition.

Part 5

During the first year of her work, she was still afraid of them.

But she didn't notice when Rudeus and Tabitha's unpredictable movements started to change.

They didn't disappear as and when they wanted, and usually stayed in Paul's study on the second floor.

Speaking of the study, it was just a room with a few books.

Rudeus stayed there without leaving. Lilia secretly observed him, and found him mumbling to himself while reading a book.

It was a meaningless mumble.

Or was supposed to be, at least, for it wasn't a commonly used language in the Central continents. Tabitha would sometimes mumble back in the same way though

It was still too early for them to be learning how to talk. Of course, they had yet to be taught alphabets.

He was just an infant looking at a book and making random sounds.

Or else it would be just too strange.

Lilia always had the feeling that those sounds carried meaning and structure.

Rudeus seemed to understand the contents of the book.

It was too frightening...Lilia always thought that, when she observed Rudeus and Tabitha from the gap in the door jamb.

However, she never felt disgusted with him for some inexplicable reason.

Come to think of it, that unknown source of discomfort gradually disappeared from the moment he confined himself to that room.

Though he occasionally showed his disgusting smile while she carried him, it didn't feel unpleasant.

He wouldn't bury his face into her chest, and he wouldn't suddenly pant.

Tabitha's stares generally became more protective, less like she was watching them for trouble, more like se was watching for trouble for them.

Why had she always found them scary?

Recently, she began to feel that they was sincere and hardworking, and didn't want to disrupt them.

Zenith seemed to share her sentiments.

After that, Lilia felt that not to care for them was better.

It was an idea that went against common sense.

In fact, it was abnormal for human beings not to care for a child that was born not long ago.

But recently there were signs of knowledge in Rudeus and Tabitha's eyes.

He showed only "monster" eyes a few months back, but at this point, there was a strong will and dazzling knowledge in them.

What should she do? Even though she had knowledge of taking care of children, the inexperienced Lilia found it hard to discern.

She couldn't remember whether it was her guards-maid senpai or her mother back in her hometown who said this, that there was no one correct way to bring up a child.

At the very least, she no longer felt disgusted, uncomfortable, or frightened.

So she decided it was best not to disturb them, and let them revert back to how they were originally.

-Let's just leave them as they are.

Lilia finally concluded.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Part 1

About two years have passed since I was reincarnated again.

Finally I can walk again, somewhat at least.

I'm not even the only one who was reincarnated this time.

Part 2

I've said it before, but my brother is strange. If I hadn't confirm that he wasn't from the Elemental Nations when I first heard him speaking Japanese, doing some of the universal codes from that world, only to get no response, I would swear he was Jiraiya reborn.

No he seems to be from my first world, or at least one like it. Judging by the number of anime references that I only half get.

Well he's not a threat, maybe it's time for a prank, Naruto would be so proud if he ever found out.

Let's see, looks like he's trying to learn to read, smart move. OK, three, two, one.

"move over, I want to read it too."

"Buh-wah, you, you spoke"

That stunned look is priceless, must keep a straight face.

"Of course, that's natural, I'm just at that age."

"Japanese, you spoke Japanese! How?"

"Oh, I'm just copying you."

"LIAR!"

Mustn't laugh. I know this one's in memory of Kakashi, wherever you are.

"Now, now, I just got lost on the road of life."

Nope it's too much, he's starting to make an indignant squawking sound, like a mix between choking and squeaking, and I burst out giggling.

Damn I sound like a little kid, still can't stop laughing though.

After we both calm down I tell him a bit about myself, that this is my second reincarnation, that my first life was on Earth, an Earth anyway. I tell him a bit about my second life, that I was a ninja in a different world, not going into specifics.

He told me a little about himself, that he was from an Earth, that he felt he wasted his last life so he intended to live this one well. He was trying to learn to read the books in the house, having memorised their contents from dad reading them to us.

I think this is a great idea so I join him and by the end of the week I think we got the basics down.

I'm a little disappointed that we only have five books in the house.

In my last life I had been a Nara, that had meant access to the clan library, and for a clan that never threw any knowledge away, so it had been rather extensive. Even in my first life I was never without access to books.

The fact the books here are hand written, probably means that the printing press hasn't been invented yet, so they were probably quite expensive though and while we are well of for the area, I would hesitate to call our family rich.

These were the five books at home.

Traveling Around the World, this is a guidebook that contains the name and unique characteristics of various countries in this world.

Fedoa's Monsters, Ecology and Weaknesses, a book that described the monsters that appeared in the Fedoa region, and ways to handle them.

Guide to Magic, a guidebook that explained how to use magic attacks, from the elementary rank to the advanced rank.

Perugius' Legend, a fairy tale about a summoner named Perugius, who traveled along with his companions, battling the demon gods, saving the world, punishing evil, and rewarding the good.

Three Swordsmen and the Labyrinth, It's the adventure of three talented swordsmen of different sword styles who encountered each other, and entered the labyrinth.

The last to could be fiction, but I'm not going to dismiss them out of hand like that, after all to most the sage had just been a legend, until his mother almost killed us all.

For now though Rudi wants to focus his efforts on magic, and I guess there's really nothing else we can do young as we are.

I do teach him the beginnings of the morning exercise routine Yoshino taught me and Shikamaru as children, I even translate the song so we can pretend I were making it up as we go if anyone asks.

Magic in this world seems to be very similar to ninjutsu. The basic concepts in this world are simple enough to understand.

First there are three categories of magic, attack magic, support magic, and summoning magic.

Attack magic is simple enough, it is like elemental ninjutsu, but it seems that sub elements are just a natural part of the system, like mages are expected to be able to mix elemental spells here.

Support magic, is stuff like medical ninjutsu, but also barrier ninjutsu, and something called holy magic, that is supposed to be used against certain types of magical creatures.

Summoning magic is not very well explained, I think it is actually two types of magic from the descriptions we have, first is like kage bushin making a magic construct, the second is like summoning one of the summons, calling something from somewhere else but I'm not sure on that one.

To use magic requires mana, I think that is the chakra like stuff I can sense in the world around us. The book said it can either come from ourselves, or from something that contains mana. I think first is self-explanatory, but the second could mean from something like a chakra storage seal, like Tsunade's yin seal, or from the world around us like senjutsu, and I'm not touching that without proper instruction.

The next part was, there were two ways to cast spells, incantations, and magic arrays. That got me thinking, incantation is like hand seals, and magic arrays sound like fuinjutsu, but if that's so could I do magic with the correct hand seals, or even without incantations at all like I could with some jutsu's. By that logic could I use fuinjutsu in place of a magic array, or even transfer some concepts across like storage seals, or even space-time jutsu, I had gotten a few good looks at the harashin formula over the years helping Naruto master it, he also helped me get my hands on a few examples of Uzumaki seal work over the years to, it'd be a shame to see all my hard work go to waste like that.

The final thing I took away from the book was that there are some misunderstandings about magic in this world. The book says that peoples mana pools are fixed at birth, I know this is wrong as I have been expanding my pool with small control exercises for months now, (I can only really do leaf sticking as a baby, but I am up to spinning multiple leaves). I think this is like expanding a chakra pool, where it becomes ridged if you don't use it at a young age, part of the reason ninjas are all trained so young.

Part 3

We decide to just go ahead and see if we can get any of the spells to work, we chose one of the most basic spells in the book.

We chose a water spell because it was unlikely to do much damage if we made a mistake, seriously a puddle on the floor would be better than starting a fire, creating a small tornado, or mud in the house. Easier to clean up.

Rudi goes first.

"Bestow the protection of water on the place thee demandest, let thine crystal clear flow here, WATER BALL"

It works a ball of water appears above his hand and I could feel the magic flowing to the ball through his arm. Then it falls to the floor as he ends the spell.

I give it a try and sure enough it works, it feels like channelling chakra, but again without the stinging sensations I had come to associate with that.

Letting the spell end I gave Rudi a grin, knowing that this would be his first time using anything like this, only to see him deep in thought, moments later he puts his hand out again, but instead of chanting he screws up his face in a look of intense concentration.

After about a minuet of him standing there making funny noises, he gives a shout, and to his surprise as much as mine, a ball of water appeared only for it to fall quickly to the floor.

"how did you do that?"

"I just focused on the feeling of blood in my hand, and on the spell."

OK that's a little vague, but I'll give it a go, manipulating the mana in my body I focused on making a ball of water, and sure enough there it was. Huh that was pretty simple.

I look down at my shadow and wonder if I can…

"how do we fire this any way, it's supposed to be an attack?"

Asks Rudi with a thought. He then tried to cast the spell again but this time he just passed out.

Ah this could be bad, the book says you should just sleep to recover your mana, but he just pushed himself too far. I hope it's not like chakra exhaustion, as that can be lethal. So far mana seems to be more forgiving than chakra, and this seems to hold true as Rudi is just asleep, and his pulse and breathing are fine, though he is totally dead to the world.

Time for another prank.

Part 4

"Oh really, Rudeus, If you're sleepy just go to the toilet and then sleep on the bed."

Ahhaha! Mum just found Rudi, passed out in the middle of the room in a puddle.

Now everyone thinks he wet himself. It's a little juvenile of me but come on, that was just too easy.

"That was cruel, _little sister._ "

OK now that's funny, but this means war…

I'm the elder sibling, and he knows it.

I am really.

Part 5

The next day.

We tried again, this time Rudi stopped after 5 shots.

Was he tired yesterday or something.

I got of 9 shots before I felt tired. I guess that's where my limit is, I never pushed myself for capacity before with my control exercises before.

Still why did Rudi's number increase from yesterday.

Part 6

The next day Rudi managed 11 shots and I got 18 before I felt tired, that's interesting, we doubled on yesterday.

In theory tomorrow he should get 21 tomorrow. We shall just have to see.

The next day he just fires of 5 to test a theory that his capacity is doubled for the number of shots he uses.

The next day he maxes out at 26 shots.

I suggest that maybe it becomes fixed at puberty, as that seems to be when most would start learning more magic.

He suggests doing as much as possible before then to increase their mana pools. I agree but council caution, I've seen what a ruptured chakra system can do to a person, who knows what pushing our magic too far could do to us.

Part 7

From that day on we each drained our magic to near exhaustion each day, learning new spells as we went on, and I moved on to some more advance chakra control exercises, like rock sticking, leaf spinning, and even tried the tree climbing exercise against the walls a few times, not climbing them just sticking my feet to the bottom and switching them.

I also showed Rudi more and more of the stretching routine, translating more and more of it to this new language.

We each hoped to completely master elementary magic as soon as possible. That was a good short term goal.

The ranks of magic were, Elementary, Intermediate, Advanced, Saint, King, Emperor, and God ranked.

Our long term goal for magic was to become saint ranked. This is the level most would consider mastery in this world. I would say it would put me on par with most B-ranked jonin, in pure ninjutsu.

I also got some experiments in trying to replicate shadow jutsu, and even some genjutsu. So far I got a few lower ranked ones to work on Paul.

He wrote them off as daydreams though, so my illusions are still a secret.

I was also able to trap a bird in a tree with my shadow, for all of ten seconds.

Still progress.

Part 8

Our book on magic contained the following spells.

Water bullet: A water bullet that can be shot. Water Ball.

Water shield: Water that rises from the ground to form a wall. Water shield.

Water arrow: A 20cm dart that's fired. Water Arrow.

Ice strike: Creates a column of ice to smite an enemy. Ice Smash.

Ice weapon: Forms a sword of ice. Ice blade.

After a few weeks we could both preform all of them.

Though all the spells were considered elementary, there was a varying mana cost to each.

Using Water Ball as the standard, each spell cost 2 to 20 times the amount of mana.

Rudi and I were still figuring out voiceless incantation.

Eventually we managed to change the size of a spell and the temperature of the ice and water we made.

We tried using wind to propel a fireball but that didn't seem right. It just made the fire bigger as it gave it more oxygen.

Part 9

We finally did it. We made the spell move. It took us two months, and when we figured it out we both felt like idiots.

We ended up looking at the spell incantations and I realised each part was a separate instruction.

We had to set the speed ourselves when we made the spell. As a separate vector like element, size, and temperature.

Once we figured this out we practiced to make sure we could do it for all the elementary spells we used.

It worked, and we spent that day practicing until we nearly passed out.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Part 1

3 years old.

Recently I've gotten used to thinking of myself as Tabitha.

I don't think my brother really had the same problems with adjusting to the change.

I did learn that both of us have a bad history with traffic accidents.

Apparently he died pushing some kids out of the way of a truck.

My first life I was hit by a car.

Still life goes on, at least for us.

Part 2

"Rudi really likes books."

As he's always carrying one, Zenith lets out a laugh.

It's true he even keeps one tucked under his arm, even when he's eating.

The only thing he doesn't do is read the book on magic in front of them.

He's being cautions because he's worried about what people think of magic in this day and age.

He thinks it could be like the middle-ages where witches were put to death for using it.

I think he's just being stupid, we've seen mum use magic before to heal wounds, and I can feel both all the adults in the house have a trained level of it to some degree.

Still it would be troublesome to be named a prodigy, like Itachi or Kakashi. People would expect things from me then and I probably wouldn't be able to relax like I have been for the last three years.

Still we couldn't keep it a secret forever, I'd seen the looks Lilia gave us sometimes and I was sure she was on to us, or at least suspected something was off.

As our parents never said anything I'll probably keep it that way for now.

We won't stop practicing though, even the things I keep from Rudi.

Part 3

Things couldn't stay the same forever.

One afternoon, we decided to get started on intermediary magic.

Our mana capacities had grown by a significant amount, so we decided to try some intermediary magic, we both chanted the Water Cannon spell together, at its weakest power.

We had expected the spells to fill the barrels we'd been using for practice. Instead they went off like a B-rank water jutsu, smashing a huge hole in the wall.

"in hindsight we should not have done this in the house."

All Rudi can do is nod.

Yeah, no denying we've been using magic now, goodbye my lazy afternoons.

"What happened? Whoa …"

At first, it was Paul who rushes in, and is left mouth agape staring at the wall.

"Wait, what-the-… Rudi, Tabby, are you alright?"

Paul's an ok parent.

He's more worried for us than about the hole in the house. I think it's pretty obvious that we did this though.

"Monsters? Around here?" OK maybe he is a little oblivious.

"Oh my…"

Zenith walks into the room next.

She's calmer than dad.

After looking around she spots the trail of water leading to us and the open magic book at our feet.

She looks at us with a gentle expression, the one all women know, that tells you you've just done something that they have found monumentally stupid.

Zeniths is the fourth best one I've seen though. Hinata did it best, when dealing with Naruto, or Kiba, Then it was Yoshino, I put hers equal with the one I reserved for my teammates and genin squads.

"Rudi, Tabby, did you guys read aloud from this book?"

""were sorry.""

We knew we were in the wrong. I should have known better, I knew there is a real step up in power between a C-rank and a B-rank jutsu, it was arrogance to think it would be any different here.

"No, wait, this is an intermediate…"

"KYAA! Did you hear that, darling!? Our children are geniuses after all!"

Zenith's shriek cut off Paul's words.

She grabbed Paul's hands and jumped around in exhilaration.

Ah damn, this is the worst case scenario, don't look at me, I'm not a genius, I'm just old.

"No, you, erm, I haven't taught them any words anyway!"

"Let's hire a home tutor right now! This children will become a remarkable magicians in the future!"

Paul was still perturbed, while Zenith was completely delighted.

It looks like Zenith's exuberant over the fact that we used magic.

Well at least it looks like we'll be getting some proper instruction from now on.

I wonder if a tutor would be any good, maybe they'll know some of the strategy games of this world.

That would be good.

They probably knew we were quite smart already, three year olds don't just invent strategy games after all, and Rudi has a tendency to talk to himself when reading.

Zenith usually correct him when he misreads something like that.

I miss being a Nara, there being more intelligent than average just made you part of the crowd.

And so, Zenith suggested to hire a magician to be the home tutor.

But Paul objected to this idea.

"Wait, didn't we decide that if we had a boy, we'll make him a swordsman instead?"

If it's a guy, he'll take up a sword. If it's a girl, she'll learn magic.

It seemed that was decided before I was born.

"But they can activate intermediate spells at this age! If they starts training now, they will become an amazing magicians!"

"But a promise is a promise, right!?"

"What promise!? Don't you always break your promises!?"

"My matters have nothing to do with this now, right!?"

And so, a couple's quarrel began at that moment.

Lilia calmly cleaned up the room.

"Let them learn magic in the morning, and learn swordsmanship in the afternoon. Isn't that fine?"

After the quarrel persisted for a while, Lilia finished up her cleaning, sighed, and suggested that, ending the argument.

And so, the idiot parents subjected me to study while ignoring what their kid wanted.

Oh well. I guess it's not that troublesome to learn these things.

Part 4

So, it was decided we would hire a tutor.

It seems the income as a tutor for a noble's child is rather good.

Paul's one of the few knights in this area, and still had the status as a lower-class noble. Thus, he's able to provide a salary befitting of his status.

But this is a village area far away from the capital.

Thus, as befitting of the border, it's rare to get outstanding talents here, let alone magicians.

Would they be able to hire someone just by sending a request to the Magic guild and the Adventurer guild?

Even though I had such worries, the unexpected thing was that we quickly found a tutor, and that tutor will come in tomorrow.

This village had no inn, so the job offer includes accommodation too.

According to my parents' guess, the one arriving is probably a retired adventurer.

Young people won't come to the countryside, and a court magician can easily find work at the capital.

In this world, only magicians ranked advanced and above are qualified to become a magic tutor.

An consequently, an adventurer's rank is probably above intermediate.

The one coming is probably a pervert, that seemed to be the pattern in my last life.

I already have the impression of a certain sage.

"I am Roxy. Please give me your guidance."

But contrary to my expectations, a young girl came along instead.

She's looks similar in age to a genin student.

She's dressed in a brown magician's robe, her light blue hair in braids, and her compact body looked smaller than I was at that age in my last life.

The pale skin, devoid of any tan, was accompanied with sleepy half-opened eyes. She gives me the impression of a school girl, or a school librarian.

She's holding a bag in one hand, the other hand holding a staff a magician would use.

And thus, she met with the 4 of us in this house.

My parents were looking at the girl with a look I was long familiar with as a shinobi, it was the look clients often gave genin teams first time they realize the brats they had dismissed out of hand earlier were dangerous killers.

It was the look on the faces of officials from nearby nations, the ones who saw a genin and thought 'dangerous foreigner'.

They were right, I could see the way she seemed to be more than she appeared still slightly on guard.

She had more mana than anyone I had met before, Rudi's and my levels becoming a close second.

Rudi had completely missed the signals.

"Ah-ah, you're, that, home tutor?"

"Ah, that's, really-"

With our parents stuttering, he quickly added,

"You're really small."

"I don't want to hear that from you."

He crashes, and he burns, Rudi you idiot.

Roxy sighed.

"Hah. Anyway, which one's the student I'm supposed to teach?"

She looked around as she asked,

"Ah, it's this these two here."

Zenith introduced me, who was in her arms.

I gave her a smile.

And she immediately widen her eyes, letting out a sigh,

"Haaa. I guess it happens from time to time, huh, that there are idiot parents who think their children have talent after growing slightly..."

She quietly grumbled.

I heard that, Miss.

Well, I couldn't agree more with that.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. However, I think that yours children doesn't understand the concept of magic, right?"

"It's fine. Our Rudi and Tabby here is very talented!"

Zenith said something any stupid parent would say.

Roxy sighed again.

"Haa, I understand. I'll try my best."

She probably assumed it's useless to say anything else.

And with that, it's decided that in the morning, it'll be Roxy's lessons, and in the afternoon, it'll be swordsmanship studies under Paul.

Part 5

"Well, let's start from the magic textbook… No, before that, let's test how much magic you can use."

For the first lesson, Roxy brought me into the courtyard.

The magic lessons are mostly done outdoors.

She too understands what'll happen if magic is used in the house.

And she won't break the wall like we did.

"Let me demonstrate. Bestow the protection of water to the place where thou demands, let the crystal clear stream appear here, Water ball."

When Roxy recited the spell, a basketball-sized water bullet was formed in her hand.

It flew towards one of the trees at high speed.

Crash.

The branches snapped easily, and the fence got soaked.

Not bad, good speed and power. Solid C-rank

"How's that?"

"Yes. That's Mothers prized tree. Mother will be angry."

"Eh!? Really?"

"No doubt."

There was that one time when Paul swung his sword and cut the branches. Zenith's fury had brought about a level of terror I'd previously only associated with Yoshino.

"Isn't this bad? Got to think of something...!"

Roxy frantically ran to the tree, and picked up the fallen branches.

And with her face red, she took the branches.

"Um... let the power of God be converted into a bountiful crop, and bestowed into one's who had lost their strength to stand up once again, Healing"

It's another chant.

And the branches are back to how they were before.

"Phew."

Rudi speaks up.

"Teacher, you know how to use healing magic!?"

"Eh, yeah. I have no problems up to the intermediate rank."

"Amazing! That's amazing!"

"No, if you train properly anyone can do things to that extent."

But though her response was somewhat curt, the corners on her lips showed otherwise by curling upwards, and her nose seemed to twitch slightly, proudly. She seems happy.

He only shouted "amazing" twice, and she's already this happy. That's too easy.

"Now then, Rudi. Try that."

"Okay."

He raised his hand...

Looks like he's forgotten the chant, we haven't used a water bullet chant for almost a year. Now I can't remember it either

"Erm, how do you say that again?"

"Bestow the protection of water to the place where thou demands, let the crystal clear flow appear towards here."

Roxy replied indifferently. Maybe this is within her expectations.

But even if you replied so indifferently, I he's not going to remember it in one go. I have to cheat and use a pneumonic for things like chants and jutsu.

"Bestow the protection of water to the place where thou demands... water ball"

I really couldn't remember it, so he simply shortened it.

It's a little smaller and slower compared to the water bullet Roxy made.

He's holding back.

Is that in general or just because she's a girl.

The basketball-sized water bullet flew out with great force and a whoosh.

And the tree falls over with a loud crack.

Roxy looked at me with a complicated face.

"You shortened the chant?"

"Yes."

Is that bad?

Come to think of it, voiceless incantation was never recorded in the magic textbook.

We've been using it quite casually, but maybe we touched upon something taboo?

Or is she angry because it's 10 years too early for me to be using voiceless incantation...

"Do you usually shorten your chant?"

"Usually... we don't chant."

"Voiceless incantation!?"

Roxy widened her eyes, staring at me with a skeptical look.

I fire off a water bullet quickly to show her.

"...I see. So you usually use voiceless incantation. I see. Do you feel tired?"

However, she immediately reverted to her prim expression.

"Yes. I'm fine here."

"I'm good."

"Is that so? No complains about the size and strength of the water bullets here."

"Thank you very much."

Roxy finally gave a smile.

A large grin in fact.

And she muttered,

"... Looks like there's some worth teaching him, huh?"

Like I said, I heard what you just said.

"Now then, let's hurry to the next spell..."

Roxy looked rather excited, and just when she's about to open the magic textbook,

"AHHHH!"

A scream rang behind me.

It's Zenith, who came to check on us.

The drinks on the tray she's holding falls onto the ground, her hands covering her mouth as she stared at the snapped tree.

A sorrowful expression.

Replaced with the color of fury the next instance.

Ah, this is bad.

Zenith stormed over and approached Roxy.

"Miss Roxy! Will you please not treat our home as an experiment platform!"

"Ehh! But this was done by Rudi..."

"Even if Rudi did this, you're the one who allowed him, right!?"

Roxy looked thunderstruck, completely shocked, her eyes blank white as she lowered her head.

Well, you can't push the blame onto a 3 year-old kid.

"Yes... You're right."

"I hope this won't happens again!"

"Yes, I'm very sorry, madam..."

And that, Zenith cast healing magic to splendidly repair the tree, and return back into the house.

"To think I made a mistake so quickly..."

"Teacher..."

"Haha, I might be fired tomorrow."

Roxy sat on the ground and began to draw circles in the dirt.

She really can't take any setbacks.

Rudi pats her shoulder.

"Rudi?"

I don't know what to say to console her, maybe it's time for some of Kakashi's sage wisdom

Or not, all hi stuff is on the importance of teamwork.

Think about it carefully. How would Naruto say to console her in such a situation.

Hmm, I'm sure it's something like this.

"You didn't fail just now, teacher."

"Ta-Tabitha...?"

"You're accumulating experience."

Roxy stared at me in surprise.

"Th-that's true. Thank you."

"Yes. Please continue with the lesson."

And so, from the first day onward, we managed to get along with Roxy.

Part 6

In the afternoons we had training with Paul.

Were still kind of small so were limited in what we can do.

So it's back to basics for me, stamina exercise, and some muscle building.

Paul's lessons are mostly based around getting us used to moving.

He is intrigued by our morning exercises telling us that they are a very good start, showing us some more moves for the routine, that's already up to 10 minutes long, some that I know are already in there.

I'd put us at the level of a civilian child entering into the academy fitness wise, not bad for a beginner, and a good place to start for us.

On the days Paul can't teach us because of work we just go through basic exercises.

I guess some things are the same no matter what world you're in.

As children we cannot endure a full afternoon of exercises.

So most days we have the late afternoon off.

We spend the time working on expanding our mana pools.

Magic is weird in that it takes more energy to do small delicate things, than to do some of the larger things with elementary spells.

For instance it is more difficult to make a single drop of water on your finger, than to make a water ball.

When we asked Roxy why this is, she just replied, "That's just the case."

So when repeating spells was no longer enough to exhaust us, we started doing really small delicate tasks to use up the energy.

I showed Rudi some of the smaller elemental control exercises I knew, and we ended up doing some of the control exercises I knew for medic's

Manipulating metals with earth magic was one of the more interesting and practical exercises, letting us pick locks if they were made of the right materials.

Eventually we can't deplete our reserves even after half a day of constant casting, we keep it up though, wouldn't do to let our control slip.

My own experiments have been going well too.

I was able to get my shadow spells up to near genin levels for the Nara clan, and my illusions were good to at least that, particularly my non-visual ones.

Ever seen a bird vomit, I have, that was a fun day.

Part 7

Recently Paul and Zenith have been hard at work on Greyrat sibling number three.

Almost. Every. Damn. Night.

I wouldn't begrudge them this normally, but dammit if these walls aren't thin.

One particular night I was walking to the kitchen for a cup of water, I know I can do magic it was the cup I needed not the water.

Anyway this was how I came across Roxy in the hall outside my parents room, breath ragged, and panties around her ankle.

I've kind of being expecting something like this for weeks now, still is it so much to ask for one teacher that isn't a pervert.

No, fine then, good thing I decided I couldn't beat them years ago, or I would never have written a bestselling novel just to spite Jaraiah.

If that wasn't bad enough for the poor girl, in front of me, just then my brother walk around the corner.

We quickly return to our room.

"See anything good?"

"Yep."

Part 8

Four months later.

All proclivities aside, Roxy is an ok teacher.

She was kind of bad at sticking to the curriculum.

We had learnt all of the intermediate spells, voicelessly as well.

She would prepare a question from the text and if got it we'd move on. If one of us couldn't then she'd explain it to us.

It worked well for us as we already knew so much from our previous lives, but it would really be the wrong approach for a beginner.

Still it meant we learnt loads of things about the world that we never would have otherwise.

Rudi was happy though that could have been to do with the fact it was a cute girl teaching him.

Part 9

One day, in our magic lessons.

"Teacher, why is magic only used in combat."

To be fair to Roxy, she always answered our questions seriously, even the ones that sound a little stupid.

"Hmm, indeed, where shall I begin? Magic was said to have come from the ancient high elves."

This caught my attention. After all legends like these pretty much set the tone for my last life.

Wait she said elves, right.

Like long ears, green cloths, and bows and arrows in the woods.

"What are the high elves?"

"Hmm, the elves are a race living in the north of the Millis continent."

According to Roxy,

A very long time ago, before the war between humans and demons broke out, the world was still in chaos, and wars arose everywhere. During that time, ancient High Elves were able to communicate with the forest spirits, manipulating the earth and winds to fight off the invaders. It's said that was the world's oldest magic.

"This is a historical fact?" I asked.

"of course. The magic now is derived from the human race imitating the ancient High Elves' magic during the wars back then, and evolving it. Humans are especially good at such things."

"The human race is very good at such things?" asks Rudi

"Yes, the human race is always the one creating new things."

It seems the human race is just as industrious in any world.

"The reason why magic is used only in combat is because it's basically only useful in those situations. Even if people didn't rely on magic, there are things around us we can use to do what we want."

"The things around us refer to?"

"For example, if you need a light, you can use a candle or lantern, right?"

I see, that's kind of obvious in hindsight.

Compared to using magic, a tool is definitely simpler.

That's kind of logical.

Though voiceless incantation, it's freeform nature makes it even simpler than using a tool.

"Also, not every type of magic is suited for combat. For example, with summoning magic, you can call out a similarly ranked magic beast or spirit."

"Summoning magic! Can you teach us someday?"

"No, I don't know any of it either. Also, among the tools, there are magic items as well."

Magic items.

I can basically imagine it from the wording.

"Magic items are?"

"Items that contain special effects. The inner portion are inscribed with a magic formation, so one can use it even if he's not a magician. However, these magic items require expending a lot of mana."

"I see."

Basically as I imagined. Though the use of magic formations is like fuinjutsu, I would love to learn that.

Come to think of it, it's a pity that Roxy can't use summoning magic.

Attack magic and healing magic concepts are simple enough to figure out on our own, but I have no idea how summoning magic worked in this world, and I don't want to be screwing around with fuinjutsu without a way of activating it from a healthy distance away.

Also, there was a lot of new words and things to learn about.

The human-demon war, familiars, spirits...

"Sensei, what's the difference between magic beasts and magic creatures?"

"Not much difference."

Basically magic creatures are creatures that experienced some changes.

And once magical creatures increased in number by chance and become a race, after generations they would possess a certain amount of intelligence and become magical beasts.

It's just that even if they possessed intelligence, they were still called magical creatures if they attacked the human race.

In retrospect, regarding magical beasts that became vicious over generations, there were examples where they reverted back to magical creatures.

There are no clear lines.

Magical creatures = Attack humans.

Magical beasts = Don't attack humans.

This line of thinking should be fine.

"That is to say, the demon races evolved from magical creatures?"

"Not at all. The demon races had been named that long ago during the human-demon war."

"It's that human-demon war that was just mentioned?"

"Yes. The first war was about 7000 years ago."

"That is certainly a very long time ago."

This world's recorded history was actually that long.

"That's not considered very long. Humans were still fighting up until 400 years ago. From 7000 years ago, the human race and the demon races continued to fight each other."

That's longer than all of the recorded history of the elemental nations. Even the Gelel Empire only went back 4000 years.

Were the relationships that bad?

"Hah, I see. So, what does the demon races mean?"

"To define the demon races is quite troublesome... it's really more like, the races that stood on the side of the demon races during the previous war, that's the easiest explanation. Of course, there are some exceptions." She explained, "Ah, to add on, I'm also from a demon race."

"Oh, I see."

So Roxy was a demon, Kurama would laugh his ass off at that thought.

Did it mean that there was no ongoing war now?

It's best when we are at peace. War sucks, down with the cycle of hatred.

"Yes. To formally put it, it's the Migurd race from the Bigoya area in the demon continent. Didn't Rudi's parents look shocked when they saw me?"

"I thought the reason was that Sensei looked small."

"I'm not small."

Roxy rebutted him. She looked like she took this thing very seriously.

"I noticed, Rudi wouldn't though he can be kind of dense sometimes."

"They became shocked when they saw my hair."

"Hair?"

I thought it was pretty blue hair. It was like Hinata's but lighter, and she wore it in a braid like I kept mine.

"The typical rumor is that the closer the demon race's hair is to green, the more violent and dangerous it is. Especially when my hair looks like it's green under different lighting..."

Green. I wonder why green.

I liked green, not to the extent of Lee or Guy, but still.

She played with her fringe as she explained.

If Sakura could have naturally pink hair who am I to dismiss the possibility of any shade

Roxy's hair didn't have that unnatural feeling, it looked completely natural.

It could be said that it suited Roxy's sleepy expressions.

"Your hair is really pretty."

Of course Rudi wasn't the type to not give a girl a complement if he could.

"Thank you for the compliment, but you should leave that kind of talk for a girl you like in the future."

"But I like Sensei."

Said without any hesitation.

Smooth.

"Right. If you haven't changed your thoughts 10+ years later, we will talk about it again."

"Okay, Sensei."

Even though it was reflected lightly, I didn't miss Roxy's slightly happy expression.

Even though I know he's got to be older than her, I got to admit the idiot can be charming when he wants to be.

"Going back to that topic, "the brighter it is, the more dangerous it is" is complete superstition."

"Ah, it's all superstition."

I thought as much.

"Yes, the Superd race from the Babinos area is a green-haired race, and they committed a lot of atrocities during the war 400 years ago. That is why they have this rumor, so it really has nothing to do with hair color."

"Many atrocities?"

"Yes. During the 10 years' war, their crimes made both parties feel fear and hatred. Their race is very dangerous, and after the war, they were prosecuted and chased out of the demon continent."

Chased out after the war ended?

Were they really that violent, or is this like peoples fear of jinjuriki again.

"Are they really that hated?"

"It is simply so."

"What did they do?"

"Well this, I only roughly, it's just that, I only heard this in my childhood. I heard they attacked a friendly location on the demon races' side and killed all the women and children, or they annihilated every single enemy and then killed their allies. There are also stories about how if you don't sleep at night, a Superd will eat you up, and things like that." She explained vaguely, "The Migurd race is one that's similar to the Superd race, so they were also implicated in the past. Even though your parents will tell you this sooner or later."

"Remember this." Roxy emphasized. "If you see a someone that has emerald hair and a ruby-like stone on their forehead, don't approach them. If you have no choice but to talk to them, you must not anger them."

Emerald hair, ruby stone on the forehead.

This seemed to be the Superd race's special trait.

"What happens if you anger them?" I ask.

"He might kill your entire family."

"Emerald colored hair and ruby stone on the forehead, right?" ask Rudi.

"Yes, the thing on their forehead can see the movements of mana. It's their 3rd eye."

"It can't be that there are only women in the Superd race?" asks Rudi. I know it's a reference but I don't get it.

"Eh? No? There are men too?" Roxy says giving the boy a strange look.

"Will the stone change blue after doing something?"

"Huh? N-no? At least I have never heard of that before."

What the heck are you saying? Roxy tilted her head, confused.

"But that kind of trait is easily recognized right?"

"Yes. If you see them, immediately fake something like "I need to go right now" and avoid them. Suddenly running away might anger them."

Yep, this seams exactly like a jinjuriki, people never change, do they.

"Based on the things you told me, it will be fine if you respect them?"

"I think it's fine if you don't insult them openly. It's just that since there are many differences between the human race and the demon races' common sense, you might make them angry over some stuff. It's best not to use snide remarks."

Great more things to learn about, add cultures to the list.

Part 10

Magic classes progress smoothly.

Recently we had learnt all of the advanced spells, and how to use them voicelessly as well

Advanced magic tends to have wide area affects. This made a lot of them very situational.

One example is a spell to make it rain over a large area. Roxy had used this when she arrived, the villagers were very thankful for this as the dry summer had been bordering on a drought.

Roxy actually received a lot of requests to use her magic in the village.

It reminded me of the D-ranks I took with Naruto and Sasuke as a gennin, except we weren't allowed to use large ninjutsu to make the work easier, whereas people are paying Roxy for just that.

Rudi can be a little simple sometimes, he was surprised that Roxy was charging for these services.

He thought she was just doing it to help others. I had to explain later that if people received a service for free, they begin to expect it, that would cause problems for us when she left.

Also that Roxy, while well payed well for teaching us isn't going to turn down the offer of paid work, especially if it doesn't interfere with teaching us.

After all an adventurer is like a ninja, no matter how you dress it up we were ultimately still mercenaries.

Part 11

One random day Rudi asked

"Should we call sensei, shishou?"

This made Roxy look uncomfortable.

"No, you two are most likely to surpass me, It's best not to call me that."

That was a nice thing to say, it deflected form her own insecurities quite nicely.

It looks like she's had a problem with a teacher herself.

"You wouldn't want to call somebody weaker then you shishou, would you?"

"no, not really." Rudi quietly admits.

"I'd hate it if somebody stronger than me called me shishou, wouldn't that be embarrassing for you guys?"

"I don't really care all that much, as long as it doesn't affect me, it really doesn't matter." I reply in a bored tone.

"Not much gets to you does it." All I can do is smile wryly.

"I'd would be to troublesome otherwise."

"Is it because Sensei is stronger than Sensei's teacher that you say this?"

"Listen to me, Rudi. A shishou, is someone who can't teach you anything more but still expects things from you, a troublesome existence."

Hey she stole my shtick

"But Roxy won't do that, right?"

"Perhaps I will."

"Even if that's the case, I will still respect you."

Smooth, Rudi, smooth.

"What if I was jealous of your talent, and said something ugly."

Now were getting to the heart of the matter. I'll ask.

"Like what?"

"A mere dirty demon, or something like that, shouldn't go to that village, things like that."

So discrimination then. Yeah I can see that happening. All too easily as well.

Still she taught us loads, and I think Rudi has secretly deified the girl.

He'll probably call her shishou anyway. Well not my problem.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Part 1

I am 5 years old.

On our birthday we held a small party.

In this world there seems to be a custom of only celebrating every five years. It makes sense to me, no point celebrating the birth of a child that could be taken by sickness or monsters any day.

For children that means celebrating at 5, 10, and 15.

When you became 15 you were considered an adult. That's probably better than the elemental nations where you were considered an adult with a certain level of proficiency at killing.

To celebrate Paul had gotten us each two swords.

One was a fine longsword each, they looked well forged and sufficiently sharp. They must have cost a fair bit, good steel like that wasn't cheap in the elemental nations, I doubt it's much better here.

Paul said they would be put away for when we were older.

The other two were a pair of wooden practice swords, I won't be the one to call them toy's, I Tenten would curse ,e from beyond the grave if did.

Anything can be deadly if your determined enough, an heavy bit of wood is nothing to scoff at.

Paul gave us a speech about how these were to protect the people precious to ourselves.

That makes me smile, sometimes Paul could be so much like Naruto, I wonder if they met would they be friends.

What am I saying this is Naruto were talking about here.

Zenith went next, she pulled out a book and a pair of hair pins.

"I know Rudi likes books." She said.

It appeared to be an encyclopaedia of plants.

Rudi said, "Whoa!" and I have to admit it is a great present for him.

Books in this world are expensive. Even though paper is easily produced, the printing press has yet to be invented, so most books are written by hand.

The encyclopaedia was thick and illustrated.

I couldn't even guess at the cost of it.

"and these are for Tabby's pretty hair." She finished.

My hair was a dark brown colour, darker than anyone else's in the family.

She had presented me with a beautiful pair of hair pins.

They were delicately carved, shaped like leaping dear, with shining gems fixed in the eyes.

It took everything I had learned about emotional control not to break down crying there and then.

Instead I put on my best smile and said, "Thank you, mother, they're beautiful." And quickly put them in my hair, feeling more at home than I had in years.

Roxy went next bringing out two staffs.

Each was about a foot long, and had a red garnet set into the head.

"I created these a few days ago. I forgot about it because Rudeus and Tabitha knew how to use magic from the very beginning. Usually, the teacher will make the staff personally to allow students to use elementary rank magic. I'm terribly sorry about it."

I didn't realize there was such a tradition.

When I received mine it took all of my control not to strike a pose, I definitely wouldn't shout "Magical shadow girl, Tabi-tan is here!"

Maybe later when no one could see me.

Hey everyone has to get into anime somehow, don't judge.

"Yes, Shishou, I will take good care of it." Calls Rudi.

Roxy doesn't like being called that, and shows a bitter smile on hearing that.

The next day Paul had us working with our new wooden swords.

We are being taught the basics of sword styles.

I wonder if this is what training as a samurai would have been like.

We cover the basics of swinging our swords to learn the stances.

We also practiced attacking a dummy. Either one made of straw to learn where to attack, or Paul who would teach us footwork and positioning.

It was good to get back to basics, they helped me to relearn my body.

I was significantly shorter than I had been when I died as Shikako. So while I knew how to move as her, but not as Tabitha.

Fortunately I looked set to grow into a similar size and body type, so not much would have to change for my taijutsu.

I was still teaching the basics of that to Rudi, but in this world sword skills were highly prized.

In the stories I have read or heard, people are always using swords, rarely someone would use an axe or mace, but they were quite rare.

Apparently nobody used spears, due to the trident being the weapon of choice of the Supard race.

Apparently they were considered indiscriminate monsters, even by the vilest of villains of legend, killing off both friend and foe, and I would agree if they are traitors, they deserve death, but I think there may be more to the story than that.

However because of the prevalence of swords in this world, the techniques are much more involved than I had seen anywhere outside of kiri before.

Paul could break boulders with a single swing of his sword. People could even cut others down at a distance with a sword flash.

It's hard to understand at first glance but I can feel Paul subconsciously drawing on the mana in his body to reinforce himself and his sword. Rudi just couldn't get it though and kept asking for an explanation.

He just couldn't get it.

"Bam on the ground and swoosh one time! That sort of feeling."

"Like this!?"

"You silly fool! You're booming the ground and kablaming one time, right! You must bam on the ground and swoosh one time! Do it more gently!"

Truly though this was the blind leading the blind.

However he can't seem to get it even when I explain it more clearly to him, he just can't seem to get the idea of using mana inside of his body down.

It's not going to stop him trying though.

Part 2

In this world there are three mainstream styles of swordsman ship.

The first and most prevalent at the moment was the Sword-God style.

This is very much like how most samurai I had met fight. With constant attack as the best defense.

If you can't kill with the first hit then just swing away until you succeed.

This mostly reminded me of Naruto and Lee.

The second style is the Water-God style.

This is the complete opposite of the Sword-God style.

It was about waiting for an attack to come and countering it.

The focus on defense means that taking the initiative was rare.

This style made me think of Sasuke with his sharingan, or Negi with the gentle fist.

The last style is the North-God style.

It didn't really have any techniques, mostly it was about reacting to the situation.

It did use feints and positioning to get an opening on your opponent.

It reminded me of how I naturally fought, I like most ninjas, preferred to get a good position in a fight and attack a blind spot, or make an opening to strike a fatal blow.

It was why I liked to have as many options as possible in a fight, with ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and the gelel stone, I had most of my bases covered.

People who can use all three proficiently are rare. Paul mostly uses the Sword-God style, but can use all three to some degree.

Swordsmen are also ranked like mages.

Elementary, Intermediate, Advanced, Saint, King, Emperor, God.

And each style already has "God" in their names.

Even if an elementary ranked Water-God style swordsman can also use Water-God ranked magic.

Also, you usually call a swordsman "Water-God" or "Water-Saint." For a magician, you need to add that it's ranked, like "Water-God ranked" or "Water-Saint ranked".

For example, Roxy is a Water-Saint ranked magician.

Part 3

I have to learn 2 styles: the Sword-God style and the Water-God style.

The offensive Sword-God and the defensive Water-God.

"But dad, based on what you said, isn't the North-God style the most balanced?" asked Rudi

"Don't be foolish. That's just using a sword to fight. It's not a technique."

"I see."

No he doesn't, I'll have to explain it to him.

"Rudi, learning the North-God style would basically involve fighting a load of people. To get experience in fighting all types of opponents and in all types of people. The only ones here who can fight like that are you, me, and dad, maybe Lilia, with the other styles dad can teach us the moves, and we can learn them and how to move about."

"Oh, I get it now. I thought dad just didn't like the style."

"That too, he wasn't very subtle about it."

This conversation caused Paul to ask "Tabitha, how did you know Lilia can fight, she hasn't practiced in front of you two, as far as I know?"

"Oh, that, she has the same callouses on her hands you do so I thought it was from holding a sword like you." I lie with a blush.

I'm not going to tell him I recognize another fighter from years of looking out for ninja in disguise.

He'd think I'm crazy.

"ah well, anyway, Rudeus, Tabitha, you two have the talent for magic, but there are no drawbacks in learning sword techniques. Become a magicians who can avoid the Sword-God style's attacks."

"Like a… magic swordsman?" asks Rudi

"Hm? A magic swordsman is a swordsman who uses magic. In your case, it's the opposite right?"

What's the difference?

Even if it's based on a warrior or magician profession, a magic swordsman is still a magic swordsman.

"Actually, you do hate the swordsmanship, guys?"

Paul asks me with an unsettled expression as I lapse into deep thought.

We have been touted as such great prodigies in magic I can see how he could think that. Though I don't think I could cope without taijutsu to fall back on so I know I intend to keep up with it.

Finally Rudi says, "No, I hope to have sword skills on the same level as my magic."

Paul becomes moved by his words, nods happily, and picks up the wooden sword.

"Good, then we will start right now. Attack me!"

He's such a straightforward guy.

Magic or swordsmanship. I'm not sure what I should focus on. It's not like I plan to abandon either.

Honestly it doesn't matter.

"Yes, dad!" we cry.

I wouldn't trade moments like this though. Not for the world.

Part 4

As I take my first step into sword styles, our magic lessons have progressed into practical uses.

"If you activate Water Fall, Heat Island, and Icicle Field in this order, what will happen?"

"You will create fog." I reply.

"Indeed. Then, Rudeus, how do you dispel the fog?"

"Well, reheat the earth again."

"Correct answer. Then go ahead and try again."

Creating the current situation with various magic spells in a specific order.

This is called "Melded Magic".

Although how to summon rain is recorded in the textbook, there aren't any notes on how to create fog, like the hiden in the mist jutsu.

Therefore, a magician will use different magic systems in a specific order. In doing so, one can replicate a natural phenomenon.

There is no scientific method in this world.

Natural phenomenon are not explained.

Melded magic is the product of past magicians' creativity and hard work.

Well, I don't need to do something so troublesome.

But a man-made phenomenon allows one to understand it easily.

If you just think things through, you can do a lot.

"Magic can really do anything." Mutters Rudi

"It can't do everything, don't put your trust into it so much. Please calmly do what you can possibly achieve."

Even though Roxy shoots him down, I can't really think of a physical phenomenon that we couldn't reproduce with enough thought.

"Also, if you brag and say that you can do everything, people will push impossible tasks onto you."

The only thing it can't do is interact with people for you. People are troublesome.

"Is that Sensei's experience?" I ask.

"Yes."

I see. It would be troublesome if I were forced into something I wasn't ready for.

"But are there people who force things on magicians?" questions Rudi.

Without hesitation Roxy replies, "Yes, because there aren't many advanced ranked magicians, and a human graduating from a magic school... as an advanced ranked magician, it's about 1 in 100."

So if only 1 in 20 people become fighters, and a further 1 in 20 of them are mages. That would mean an advanced ranked combat mage is about 1 in 40000 can use magic to about the level we have theoretically learned to.

We are much rarer with the use of voiceless incantations.

Wait what did she just say about magic schools.

"There are magic schools?" I ask

"Yes. Only big countries will have magic schools."

Come to think of it, there would have to be something like a magic school.

Not everyone could be taught by a tutor like Roxy.

"But, the biggest is probably still the university in Ranoa."

Oh, there's a university, too.

"What's the difference between this university and other schools?"

"There are very good facilities and teachers. Compared to other locations, you can receive a higher quality of education."

"Did Sensei learn there too?"

"Yes. Well, magic schools are usually places that require high social standing. As a demon race, I can only enter magic universities..."

Ah nobles, I hated the ones in the daymo's court as a ninja, and they looked down on anyone that was different, guess it's the same here.

Even though discrimination against the demon races is dwindling, the way of doing things haven't changed completely.

"Ranoa's university doesn't require high social standing or pride. Even if you have some crazy theories, you will not be rejected as long as the logic is correct. Also, due to the acceptance of various races, there is also research done on magic unique to specific races. If Rudeus and Tabitha want to start on the road of magic, I would suggest entering the magic university."

Is it because it was her Alma Mater? Roxy keeps praising the university.

Well, that's something for the future.

Academia here I come, nice peaceful research.

Maybe some monster extermination on the side, after all, all work and no play makes for a grouchy Nara.

"It's still too early to make a decision." Mumbles my brother.

"That's true. I think following Paul's direction, becoming a swordsman or knight, isn't bad. There are also people who are knights and study in the magic university. Please don't think that you have to only choose the sword or magic path. You can also choose the route of a magic swordsman."

"Yes." Roxy seems much more relaxed about this than Paul did.

"But this is something very far away." Says Rudi with a thought.

"To you two, it is indeed."

Roxy smiles with a hint of loneliness.

"But I am almost out of things to teach you. When you are nearing graduation, this matter should be discussed."

What, Graduate?


End file.
